the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Cocoa Bang Bang
Hot Cocoa Bang Bang is the twenty sixth episode of season two of The Cleveland Show, as well as the season two finale. It is the fifty second episode, overall. Synopsis The Browns go to Comic Con, so Cleveland can show his comic book to Robert Rodriguez. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Robert Rodriguez *David Schwimmer Minor Roles *Kevin Smith *Harry Knowles *Danny Trejo *Cheech Marin *Comic Book Guy (Cameo) *Robert Jones (Flashback) *Arch (Flashback) *Tim the Bear (Pictured) *Lester Krinklesac (Pictured) *Holt Richter (Pictured) *Federline Jones (Pictured) *Terry Kimple (Pictured) Quotes :Cleveland: Good morning, family. :Donna: Good morning, baby. How'd you sleep? :Cleveland: Oh, this? out comic book I'm glad you asked. This is my magnum opus. Waderman. :Rallo: A comic book? :Roberta: That's stupid dumb. ---- :a high school flash back, Donna needs help in a fountain, but Cleveland takes his sweet time, preparing to save her :Donna: I will marry anyone who helps me! ---- :Donna: What is Comic Con? :Junior: What is Comic Con!? Let me tell you. Imagine a hundred thousand unwashed comic book fans in costume, shoehorned into a musty convention center that smells like ass and corn chips, all waiting in line to see three minutes of something the rest of the world will have to wait two weeks to see. ---- :Brown-Tubbs Family walks through Comic Con :Roberta: Yeah, this all seems very necessary. Isn't there a war on terror going on right now? :Junior: Come on, Roberta. This is what they're fighting for. :Roberta: Well, now I'm not sure who I want to win. :to two terrorists, watching The Cleveland Show :Terrorist #1: Ha ha. This Cleveland Show not too bad. :Terrorist #2: Move over, King of Hill. ---- :sees a poster of herself as Hot Cocoa Bang Bang and gets quite a shock :Donna: Oh, God. No! :Roberta: Mom! That's you! :Rallo: attracted Damn! :looks at Donna and sees how much she's changed :Rallo: ashamed Damn ... ---- :Donna: to Hot Cocoa Bang Bang Rallo, I did that a long time ago, and it was a mistake. Things you do on camera can come back to haunt you. :Roberta: worried I gotta call Federline! ---- :Donna: Listen to me, Rallo. No one can know about that screening. Especially, Cleveland. :Rallo: Mmm-hmm, and that's where it gets tricky for you. I'll keep my mouth shut, but it ain't gon' be cheap. Four dollars. :Donna: money out of her cleavage Fine. ---- :Cleveland: Hey, Rallo, I need an attention getter. Why don't you be my squirt? Squirt is Waderman's sidekick. :Rallo: Alright, but it's gunna cost you. :Cleveland: How much? :Rallo: What's the number after four? :Cleveland: Five. :Rallo: Five dollars. :takes the five dollars out of the front of his pants; Rallo puts the five dollars he got from Cleveland with the four dollars he got from Donna :Rallo: I got forty five dollars. ---- :Junior: Frak this! Comic Con belongs to us! It's bad enough those Twilight fruit plates think they belong here, but that other Hollywood crap in inexcusable! ---- :Comic Book Guy: An aquatic superhero, who lacks the ability to swim. Apparently, he also has a superhuman tolerance, for irony, which unfortunately, I do not. Worst ... Cameo ... Ever! ---- :Rebecca: I'm a girl. My name's Rebecca. :Junior: You are now my girlfriend. ---- :Junior: Tonight we dine in Hell! ---- :Cleveland: Rallo, pack it up. We're going to the beach. :Rallo: This town has a beach? Then why's everyone in here do pale? ---- :Rallo: I would kill for a beer right now. ---- :goes up to the fan Q&A section for Hot Cocoa Bang Bang, to talk to Donna :Cleveland: First of all, big fan. I've got a comment and a question. The comment: "DONNA!" Now my question, "WHY!?" ---- :Donna: Cleveland, I am so sorry, and I'd be so embarrassed if anyone back home found out about this. :Cleveland: Oh, please, Donna, you were arrested at the dog track four days ago. :Donna: She hit me first, Cleveland! ---- :Cleveland: As partial owner of my wife's breasts, ... ---- :the Vampire Slayer fan confronts Edward from Twilight :Buffy Fan: You suck! :fan stabs and kills Edward :Edward: Ack! :Bella: deadpan Oh my God. Like, what are you doing? He's like, not even like, a real vampire or anything. :fan stabs Bella and she turns to dust like a real vampire :Bella: HISSSSS! :Buffy Fan: A storyline. We have it. You don't. ---- :Donna: I know he aint' tryin' to mess up my fro! Cleveland That's a quote from the movie. ---- :Cleveland: Wading for a hero? Trivia *A flashback gives us insight into Donna choosing Robert over Cleveland. Cleveland makes a wish in a fountain, asking for a chance to prove his might to Donna and make her fall in love with him, as he sees Donna, sitting on the side of the fountain. When he tosses the penny into the fountain, it catches Donna's attention, leading her eye to Cleveland. Upon seeing Cleveland, she waves to him, losing her balance, and making her fall into the water. Donna paddles around and asks for help, but Cleveland wastes a bunch of time, making sure he doesn't get his shoes wet. As soon as he gets ready to dive in, Robert has already saved her. Ironically, Cleveland's shoes fall in right after this. **We also see a young version of Arch in this flashback, proving that he must have gone to school with Cleveland and Donna, the same way Terry did. *We learn that Cleveland and Junior are a real pair of comic book nerds. *It's revealed that Donna Tubbs used to star in a pornographic blaxplotation film called "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", directed by Robert Rodriguez. *The fourth wall is broken several times in this episode. **Two terrorists watch The Cleveland Show. **Roberta Tubbs comes across fanart of her own show. **Comic Book Buy makes a cameo and says "Worst ... Cameo ... Ever!" *Rallo took his school photo in a mink coat and underwear. *When Donna told Rallo about how when you make pornography, it can come back to haunt you, Roberta went to call Federline, in great worry, implying that she must have sent him nudes over the phone or internet at some point. *Rallo doesn't know the number after four, despite being five years old, himself. *Even though he appeared on the promotional poster, Tim does not appear in this episode. Cultural References *At various points in the episode, Cleveland Jr. dresses like Darth Maul from Star Wars, The Thing from The Fantastic Four, Mike Nelson from MST3K, and a Na'vi from the film Avatar, and rides a guy who is dressed like a Mountain Banshee from the same film. **Also, Cleveland Jr. says, "Tonight, we will dine in Hell!" a reference to a line from the film version of the graphic novel, 300. *Roberta references to the War on Terror. *The terrorists watching The Cleveland Show, tell King of the Hill to get out of the way. This is a reference to how when King of the Hill was cancelled, The Cleveland Show took it's place in it's former time slot. *Roberta comes across a collection of The Cleveland Show fanart. A lot of the work is either referential of other shows, or parodies certain trends with online fanart. **A detailed picture of a warrior Cleveland, holding a sword and riding a ferocious Tim the Bear. **Anime versions of The Brown-Tubbs Family, parodying Anime version fanart. **Cleveland Junior with a heart around him. **Shipping fanart of Cleveland and Donna, parodying shipping fanart. **A basic drawing of Rallo. **A dramatic, detailed drawing of a muscular Cleveland, wielding a sword, while standing atop the peak of his house, and with Donna, lovingly groveling at his feet. **A basic drawing of Roberta. **A self insert Mary Sue, being added in with The Brown-Tubbs Family, parody Mary Sue fanart. **Chilbi versions of The Brown-Tubbs Family, parodyign Chilbi fanart. **A picture of Roberta, standing with Hayley and Meg from American Dad and Family Guy, respectively, parodying a recurring trend of Seth MacFarlane show fanart, that does something like this. **A basic drawing of The Guys, sitting around a table. **An anime drawing of Cleveland, done in the style of Goku, from Dragon Ball Z. **A sexy picture of Donna in a bikini, parodying soft-core Rule 34 fanart. **A crossover between The Cleveland Show and The Simpsons titled "Yellow and Brown", parodying crossover fanart. **Roberta Tubbs dressed as The Bride from Kill Bill and on the poster, too. **Anime versions of Cleveland and Robert fighting. **A female genderswapped version of Cleveland, called "Clevalinda", parodying Rule 63 fanart. **''My Little Pony'' versions of Cleveland Brown and Roberta Tubbs, parodying Rile 63p fanart. **The Brown-Tubbs family in the style of the characters from South Park. **LGBT fanart of Terry Kimple, parodying LGBT fanart. **Waderman fanart, which is just really hilarious, considering the context of the episode. **More Shipping fanart of Cleveland and Donna. **Shipping fanart of Donna and Robert. **Shipping fanart of Roberta and Federline. **Shipping fanart of Tim and Arianna. **Shipping fanart of Lester and Holt, parodying the bizzaire kinds of couples, always seen in fanart. **Shipping fanart of Rallo and Stewie, parodying crack canon shipping. **A pornographic picture of Roberta, parodying Rule 34 fanart. This is not fully seen, as Roberta covers it up in fear, saying "Okay, now that's just wrong!" *When Cleveland says Edward James Olmos taught those kids math, it is referencing the film Stand and Deliver. *The Nerds destroy a statue of Stewie Darth Vader from Family Guy Star Wars parodies. The statue is destroyed by two signs bearing the Disney and Marvel logos in the same manner as the Ewok attack on an AT-ST in Return of the Jedi. It also references the acquisition of Marvel Comics by The Walt Disney Company. *Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons makes a cameo, being fully animated in his actual appearance and being voiced by his actual voice actor. *A character is seen with a make of Herbert the Pervert from Family Guy. Also, a colossal statue of Darth Stewie from the Family Guy Star Wars parodies makes a cameo. *A Bender costume from Futurama can be seen when Donna and Cleveland chase Robert Rodriguez in the pedicab. *The opera music playing during the fountain scene is soprano Maria Callas, singing the aria "La mamma morta", from Andrea Chénier by Umberto Giordano. *Cleveland Jr. waits in line with other costumed nerds for a live staging of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, a viral sensation created by Joss Whedon. While on line, one nerd says that Firefly (another Whedon creation) is overrated, to which Cleveland Jr. agrees. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Donna Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes